


#5 - public escapades

by hedahearteyes



Series: Lexa's Little List of Fantasies [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, i'm sorry i've been gone so long but i guess i'm back!, octavia raven anya and echo make short appearances, this has literally 5.5 lines of speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahearteyes/pseuds/hedahearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds a list of things Lexa wants her to do to her and naturally, Clarke has no problem in working on what she calls Lexa's Little List of Fantasies.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>#5 - Clarke isn't too shy about PDA, but Lexa is and so Clarke is surprised to find that Lexa wants her to fuck her in a public bathroom. Of course, Clarke is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5 - public escapades

**Author's Note:**

> To all the kind souls who commented on the previous two instalments of this series and to whom I haven't responded: thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am glad you have all enjoyed my work and hope you will continue to do so.
> 
> To Sam, I am so sorry for my absence. Please accept this peace offering.

Clarke knows that Lexa knows that Clarke always gets a little handsy when she has had just the right amount to drink. And really, the amount of alcohol is crucial, because too little and Clarke will be too aware of their surroundings and Lexa’s inhibition when it comes to extreme PDA to actually dare touching her. Especially public displays of affection that involve Clarke basically dry humping Lexa in the corner booth of their favourite club. But too much and Clarke’s touch becomes sloppy and unfocused and it seems her mind forgets just how Lexa likes to be touched. 

No, with the right amount of alcohol in her system Clarke is drunk enough not to give a fuck about Lexa’s blushing cheeks and sober enough to remember that Lexa has a very sensitive spot just above her left hip.

 

On this particular Friday Lexa announced that she would have the whole weekend off and Raven had decided that this called for a “good ‘ole get together of the squad.” So Lexa is squashed in between Clarke and Octavia in the corner booth of their favourite club, Sky High, with Raven and Anya seated across.

(Lexa and Clarke always sit in the same spot in said booth, because frankly almost all of their friends were present for Clarke’s ride on Lexa’s lap and no one wants to sit in that spot ever again.)

Echo is on call for drinks and getting them their fourth shot of tequila – to most of them it’s just the first of many, but for Clarke it’s the last, because she can already feel the buzz in her fingertips and her head and she knows that that shot has to be the last if she wants to fulfill another one of Lexa’s fantasies.

Honestly, she was quite surprised when she read this one, because despite the alcohol she very much remembers Lexa’s embarrassment at their previous public escapade. Okay, she mostly remembers Octavia and Raven’s stories of the evening and Lexa’s reluctance to go to the club for a full month. But the point is that she remembers that Lexa wasn’t extremely comfortable with the whole thing. Turned on yes, but Clarke learned long ago that she never fails to turn Lexa on. Some days, whipping her hair the right way seems to do the trick.

So Clarke is quite excited about this particular fantasy, but then again, she has been excited for months about the small list in general.

 

When Echo comes back with their drinks, Clarke already has her right hand on Lexa’s thigh, rubbing small circles and inching her way up torturously slow. She’s going for pretending not to notice that she is getting closer to Lexa’s center every four circles.

As Raven and Anya step out of the booth to give Echo space to return to her spot next to Octavia, Clarke uses the commotion to lean closer to Lexa so she can whisper in her ear.

“After this, we should go dance.” Her voice is deep and thick with desire and Lexa isn’t quite sure if it’s the alcohol – or rather, she isn’t sure if it’s just the alcohol, because yeah, she knows that with the right amount of alcohol Clarke can get a little handsy.

She does however know that she is getting uncomfortably aroused and Clarke’s breath against her neck does nothing to help her. And while the occasional image of Clarke’s hands and tongue on her body flashes before her eyes, making her clench her thighs, a part of her also fears a repeat of The Booth Incident.

She turns her head to look at Clarke and simply nods her agreement; voice lost as she swallows thickly upon seeing Clarke’s dilated pupils. Definitely not just the alcohol.

The group throws back their shots and then Clarke is getting up from the booth and pulling Lexa with her, not wanting to waste any time in getting her girlfriend even more worked up than she already is. The other girls seem to like Clarke’s idea and follow them out to the dance floor; Raven and Octavia sticking together as both Anya and Echo quickly find a suitable dance partner for the moment.

Clarke only has eyes for Lexa, though. Their bodies pressed together as they move in sync to the music, Clarke’s arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, fingers playing with the ends of her braids and Lexa’s hands low on her hips.

Every now and then Clarke presses impossibly closer and then retreats. And every now and then she presses her forehead against Lexa’s, teasingly hovering her parted lips over Lexa’s before passionately kissing her. And very rarely she turns around in Lexa’s embrace, pressing her back against Lexa’s front and using her own hands to guide Lexa’s over her body.

In their years together Clarke has learned the many ways to seduce Lexa and as she turns around again, arms finding their way across a slender neck again, she feels Lexa’s grip on her hips tighten before her hands roam down to cup her ass and press her closer. And that’s when Clarke knows she has her, that’s when Clarke knows she’s ready.

Clarke smirks as she plants her lips on Lexa’s neck just below her ear, licking the soft flesh and then alternating between nips and kisses. Lexa shifts her head to the side and allows Clarke her torture. Her lips move across the expanse of her neck and then stop at the dip just above her collarbone to suck there and Lexa moans loud enough to hear herself over the music. The smirk she feels against her skin tells her Clarke heard too.

She decides she needs a little bit of room then, a little bit of air, before Clarke gets too carried away and she might just let her dry hump her in the middle of a crowded dance floor. She removes her hands from Clarke’s hips to grab her cheeks and pull her away from her neck, firmly kissing her lips before moving to whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to the bathroom for a moment. Be right back.” Clarke just nods, but the moment Lexa’s back is turned to her she allows a victorious smirk to grace her lips. Without a second thought she moves to follow Lexa, not even bothering to tell the other girls where she’s going.

Lexa has just about closed the bathroom stall and moves to lock it when it is roughly pushed open again and a body presses her against the wall of the small bathroom cubicle, lips attacking her own. There is a split second in which she is shocked, but she quickly realizes it’s just Clarke and she kisses her back just as viciously.

Then Clarke steps back a little and calmly locks the door before looking back to Lexa with a smirk, while the other girl leans against the wall panting. Clarke’s eyes roam her body, taking in the black ankle boots and black skinny jeans, ripped at the knee. Topped with a white tank top that proudly shows off her abs with every laboured breath she takes, she watches as her chest heaves and notices the hickey beginning to show as her eyes roam the skin of Lexa’s neck. And then she locks their gazes, pointedly looking for any signs that Lexa is uncomfortable. But her pupils are dilated and she’s biting her lip in a way Clarke knows comes from anticipation, not discomfort.

She smirks again, stepping closer until there is no space left between their bodies.

Clarke kisses Lexa again, open mouthed and her tongue instantly seeking out Lexa’s as her hands move between their bodies to undo the leather belt at Lexa’s hips. She makes quick work of the button and zipper and Lexa’s hands find their way into Clarke’s curls just as Clarke’s hand finds its way into Lexa’s underwear.

Lexa whimpers as Clarke brushes a finger through her folds, spreading her wetness over her entire sex, circling her clit once.

“So wet already.” Clarke is whispering in Lexa’s ear, her voice dripping with desire as the fingers of her right hand tease Lexa’s entrance while her left hand moves to take hold of Lexa’s right. She pushes it against the wall of the bathroom stall, right besides Lexa’s head, her fingers tickling her palm.

“Clarke.” Lexa groans and she is about to plead, but then she feels Clarke entwine her fingers with her own as the hand in her underwear moves to dip one finger inside of her. She squeezes Clarke’s hand, stifling a moan at the sensation. Clarke teases her a moment longer, simply kissing her neck and barely moving her finger inside Lexa. She’s about to say something, but they hear the door to the bathroom open and excited chatter fills the air as two girls enter the bathroom.  
  
The stalls are open overhead, meaning every sound can be heard and Clarke smirks devilishly. Lexa’s breath hitches in her throat as she feels Clarke pull back and then thrust back in with two fingers. She bites her lip almost to the point of bleeding to keep from moaning and Clarke starts up a lazy rhythm inside Lexa as the girls just outside their stall chat idly while re-applying their make-up.

Clarke can see that it’s becoming harder for Lexa to stay quiet, so she latches her lips over Lexa’s to drink in her moans while simultaneously picking up speed.

The girls outside take unnecessarily long to do whatever it is they’re doing, but Clarke uses this as opportunity to taunt Lexa, who, judging by the growing wetness coating her fingers and the way she’s squeezing her hand, is enjoying every second of it. Clarke presses her body closer to Lexa, her hips pushing her fingers deeper inside and she uses her foot to kick Lexa’s legs further apart, giving her more space. She starts to move her hips in time with the movement of her hand, effectively putting more pressure into her thrusts.

This time Lexa can’t stifle her moan and Clarke is too lost in the feeling of Lexa to kiss it from her lips. There’s a second in which they freeze, listening to see if the girls just outside their stall may have noticed. And while the bathroom has become eerily quiet, Lexa’s hips buck up against Clarke’s, her body demanding her to continue.

Clarke willingly obeys; after all, she could care less if they get caught. And somehow, the possibility of it sends a shiver of excitement down her spine and with Lexa’s walls starting to clench around her fingers, she suspects Lexa finds it all too exciting as well.

They hear the girls pick up their conversation again and then they can hear them walk away as Clarke speeds up again, determined to bring Lexa over the edge as soon as possible. The door closes and Clarke leans close to Lexa’s ear again, panting due to the effort of keeping up the movement of her hips and arm and the arousal burning inside her.

“After last time,” Lexa interrupts her with a moan when Clarke decides to use a third finger, “I was surprised you wanted this.”

Lexa opens her eyes to look at Clarke, her words not making any sense. “What do yo-” But then Clarke curls her fingers inside Lexa and she moans as she comes, her hand gripping Clarke’s like her life depends on it.

Clarke works her through it gently before pulling back and licking Lexa’s come off her fingers. She moves to zip and button her jeans and then fastens her belt again before leaving a sweet kiss on Lexa’s lips. She lingers momentarily and then pushes back, unlocks the stall and strolls out like nothing happened.

Lexa is left dumbfounded and confused and honestly, only partially satisfied.


End file.
